Venjix
An aggressive self-aware, self-generating sentient computer virus with an immortality-complex, Venjix was created by Dr. K on behalf of Alphabet Soup. Dr. K released it into the facility servers in hopes that she would be able to escape, but she was discovered and dragged away before she could install a firewall. Without a firewall to keep it contained in the Alphabet Soup facility, Venjix quickly spread through the world's computers and within three years had taken over the Earth's defense forces and data networks with the only safe haven being the domed city of Corinth. Lacking a corporeal form in of himself, as computer viruses are purely software based in nature, Venjix is initially seen manifesting his presence in the Venjix Palace through a large rotating technological pillar with a single red optic sensor. Eventually growing tired of the constant defeats, Venjix created a Generation-13 Attack Bot body to upload himself into so that he could personally battle the Rangers. The body itself possessed a calculus theme with protractors on the chest and units of measurement on its sword. Venjix also has a fail-safe in his programming, transferring his data into either the pillar or another standby body when destroyed, allowing him to survive the Rangers' destructive attacks. After one defeat too many, Venjix orders Shifter to upgrade his body and give it enough fire power to destroy the entire city. Before the process can be completed however, a city gate opens and Venjix orders the download be suspended even though the download is only at eighty percent. He goes out to face the Rangers. Unfortunately, his body doesn't hold up as well as he had hoped it would, and the robotic shell is damaged beyond repair by Scott as Shifter manages to get his master to safety. Following this, Venjix once again resides in his pillar as Shifter constructs the Generation-16 Hyperbot to serve as a new body. However, due to Tenaya's sabotage, the body was rejected and Shifter banished. Later, Venjix commissioned the creation of a new ultimate body, recycling the destroyed remains of Shifter (due to their unique metallic alloys) to complete it. The new body bears a slight resemblance to Shifter as it was recycled from his remains, but it is older looking and has black plating with gold accents. He successfully takes over Corinth when Tenaya 15 activates the Hybrids. He meets Colonel Truman and imprisons him with the rest of Corinth. He makes his way to the Ranger's base and finally meets Dr. K, his creator. After discussing how the machines are perfect in every way, he imprisons Dr. K and Ziggy, and downloads the Ranger data from Dr. K's computer. Downloading this allowed him to personally manipulate the biosphere deleting two Megazords and even deleting Gem and Gemma. He is confronted one last time by the original three rangers. Soon he discovers that Dr. K, with the help of Tenaya, hacked into his system and uploaded a counter virus that deletes his grinders. Shortly after the biofield allows Gem and Gemma to be revived by Dr. K. They then shot down the control tower. The tower falls on Venjix, destroying his ultimate body. With Venjix seemingly eliminated, all of his factories are immediately shut down; clearing the air from the polluted wasteland and making the rest of the world habitable once more. Despite this, the exact fate of Venjix is left unclear. As the final episode ends with Dr. K securing the morphers inside a metal briefcase, the background music played is that of the Venjix Palace and Scott's morpher is shown on screen with one red light blinking, indicating that the Venjix virus may still exist. Category:Boss Villain Category:Villain